Birds of a Feather
by Coli Chibi
Summary: The girl stared, paralyzed. The silver haired man grinned. "Well, well!" he exclaimed. "What have we here? A poor bird without wings..." TerraxKuja
1. Chapter 1

**The following fan fiction is rated A for Awesome…**

…**Would you believe, D for Decent?**

* * *

><p><strong>Old Chaos Temple<strong>

* * *

><p>"…And <em>then,<em> even the Gods shall bow down before me!"

"Bow down to _us_, you mean."

"You both are pitiful. None can contend with Chaos! None can change the cycle of war!"

A growl emerged from the thin lips.

"I grow tired of waiting for orders. My puppet has doubtlessly gotten lost without me."

"A puppet? Where? I wanna play with it! I know a _great_ game called, 'Blowing up the…!'"

"Shut up, Kefka."

"NO! _You_ shut up, Mamma's Boy! Hoh-hah!"

Sapphire eyes narrowed.

"Whether or not Chaos gives us orders matters not to us. The Void shall soon engulf all."

"The Void that you desire is false, worm!"

"Our Void surpasses yours by infinity!"

The left eye twitched.

"The Void is for pansies and crybabies like you two wimps! The Great Jecht ain't afraid of anything!"

A scream began to build up.

"We will not allow you to speak falsehoods of the supreme force in the universe!"

"Whatcha gonna do to stop me?"

"Would you fools please stop that?"

"Yeah! Lil' Baby Sephy needs his nap! Do you need _Mommy_ to tuck you in, little…? Ow! Hey, I'm using that leg!"

"Imbeciles! Be quiet, I'm thinking."

"Aw, is the Emperor getting cranky now, too? Does the Emperor want his lil' bottle?"

"Kefka, you _disgust _me."

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU SIMPLETONS!"

The Warriors of Chaos all turned, their arguments ceasing as Kuja roared at them, his gentle voice becoming angry and hard.

"Oh, what are you ranting about, Kuja?" asked Mateus from Chaos' throne, sitting on it without permission again.

"What am I ranting about? What am I RANTING ABOUT!" Kuja's eyes flashed as the Genome raised his fist. "You wastes of life have been arguing like fools for over an _hour_ now!" he shouted. "I am sick of listening to you all screech!"

"Hey, Sephy!" Kefka elbowed the silver haired man, grinning. "I think Kuja is joining you in the baby club! He already has the diaper for it!"

"Shut up!" Kuja felt his face turn red. _It's a loin cloth, you swine, _he thought.

A pair of hissing heads thrust into his face. Cloud of Darkness, her face calm as usual, glowered at the actor. "Cease you babbling. We grow tired of your childish cries."

"You don't scare me, wraith," Kuja said, angrily swatting the tentacles away. "Or are you going to threaten me with your stupid Void again?"

"Her Void is a falsehood. My Void is to be feared!" Exdeath declared, position an armored fist at Kuja.

"What is the difference!" Kuja shouted. "Your Void, her Void, it's still the blasted Void! Can't you idiots share the damned thing!?"

Cloud of Darkness' eyes filled with anger, and Exdeath stiffened. He dared to speak ill of the Void?!

Before either could attack the infuriated actor, Mateus stood. "Enough. Is there a reason for your spouting Kuja? Or are you simply snapping due to your own inability to contain your childish nature?"

A few snickers echoed through the temple.

Kuja's left eye twitched. He did not reply.

"Hmm, as usual, you're all bark, and no bite," Ultimecia said, smirking.

"Think what you want!" Kuja said. "By the way, Ultimecia, do your eyes still burn?"

Ultimecia frowned. "From what?"

"From looking at yourself in the mirror this morning!" Kuja replied, turning his head away.

Ultimecia growled. "Why you worthless-!?"

Mateus raised his hand, silencing the Time Witch. "Kuja, if you have a point, which I doubt, make it now."

"My point is that I am leaving!" Kuja said, haughtily turning around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sephiroth asked, stepping into Kuja's path.

Kuja walked around him. "Anywhere but here! If I have to listen to you people argue any more, my head will explode!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing..." Jecht muttered, as the ex-blitz-ball player glared from the corner.

Kuja didn't reply. He simply stormed out. _Some time alone will do me good,_ he thought angrily.

As he reached the gate to the temple, a cold metal hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Golbez, doubtlessly back from sulking. _"What?"_ Kuja hissed.

"Where are you going off to?" Golbez asked.

"Get out of my sight!" roared Kuja, pulling away and flying off to who knows where.

Golbez stared at the Genome's retreating figure before heading inside. "What happened?" he asked as he walked in.

"He was merely whining that we're too loud for him," Mateus said, barely paying attention to the Lunarean Warlock as he continued to plot.

"Hmm…" Golbez mused as he walked behind a pillar and leaned against it, deep in thought.

Sephiroth stared at Kuja's vanishing form as he flew off into the distance. "Where is he going?" he muttered.

"The child is going off to cry. He'll be back when he needs something," Ultimecia said.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal World<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stupid… Worthless wastes of existence… Animals!"<p>

Kuja's angry voice echoed through the Crystal World, as the mage flew angrily by the massive gemstones that jutted out like mountains of precious gems. The sight could be mesmerizing, but Kuja wasn't in the mood to stare at the stones. His mind was too busy wrapped around his anger.

The scowl on Kuja's face had faded since he had left the temple. While he was glad to have some silence, his mind was back at the temple with the others, wrapped around his anger. All he could think about was those fools, and why he hated them so much.

Garland was a barbarian. Mateus was a power-hungry fool who never did anything himself. Cloud of Darkness and Exdeath never shut up about the Void, and their supreme power. (He hated Cloud of Darkness less, though. At least she was quiet. Exdeath had to _yell_ about the Void.) Golbez was obviously wrapped around his brother. Kefka was an unsophisticated swine. Sephiroth had that irritating God complex and believed himself to be "perfect." Ultimecia was a leech who had no sense of style. Jecht was almost as barbaric as Garland and an awful father as well. Kuja had little tolerance for horrible fathers. He had no idea why, though.

Blasted amnesia...

Kuja growled as he touched down on a crystal, sitting on the cold stone as elegantly as one could when fuming. Idiots. All of them.

Sighing, Kuja leaned against a crystal wall, pushing a strand of hair out of his face. Every day he worked with those fools and every day he had to listen to them speak always made him incredibly irate and angry. The Warriors of Chaos were aptly named: they were in fact a chaotic mess of fools and lunatics.

Kuja blew a strand of hair from his face as he leaned against a crystal tower, sighing. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to go back to his own world. Sure he was hated there, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with those buffoons anymore. He could sit in his palace, have a glass of wine, and relax. What he wouldn't do for some blueberry crepes right now…

The sound of a magic blast striking something cut off his thoughts of pastries. Kuja's brow furrowed as he stood up. Was it a Warrior of Chaos sent to retrieve him? Or maybe a Warrior of Cosmos, lost and confused, who would love nothing more than to tear into his skin?

Kuja went for the strike first and ask questions later strategy. He flew off in search of the source of the noises of battle, a smirk appearing as he flew to the battle.

He arrived in seconds, and was finally able to see the fight. Several of Chaos' Mannequins were surrounding a single female fighter, who was struggling against them with bright flashes of magic. Kuja raised a thin eyebrow as the fighter ran between crystal to crystal platform, dodging attacks and returning her own. Kuja couldn't remember seeing her before, but she wasn't a Warrior of Chaos, meaning she was with Cosmos, and therefore, the enemy. Kuja sighed. Killing her would be all too easy after she finished with the lookalikes. How sad.

"Get away!" the girl shouted, as a massive ice spike impaled a Mannequin, causing the crystalline fighter to shatter into a million glowing pieces. A second, Mannequin, a lookalike of Kuja, no less, charged at her, but she countered with powerful fire, and then finished the clone with Ultima.

Kuja winced as he saw his lookalike explode, its head landing on the ground, shattering along with its body. The girl was very, very powerful. Now as powerful as Kuja, but still she was quite the little powerhouse. "Hmm…" the Genome mused, as he watched the girl's struggle continue. "How peculiar…"

As the girl continued to battle, Kuja could make two things of the situation: A: the girl was very, very, very powerful. B: despite that, she was scared, as fear was evident on her face as she battled. "Hmm," he muttered again, floating closer and hiding behind another crystal, so she wouldn't notice him. Silently, he continued to examine her as she battled on. The crystal warriors didn't stop coming, but she didn't give up, though the battle was tiring her.

Then, something caught Kuja's eye. An Ultimecia lookalike was standing on top of a crystal tower, preparing to hurl diamond had axes at the girl from behind. Kuja raised and eye brow. "That _hardly_ seems fair," he muttered to no one, snapping his fingers. Instantly, powerful spheres of magic pounded the clone until it exploded in a brilliant flash, scattering pieces everywhere Kuja grinned widely. Oh if only it had been the _real_ Ultimecia.

The girl didn't even notice. Her battle continued, and soon enough, it ended. Pieces of shattered gems lay strewn about, and the girl simply panted, sweating as she collapsed on the ground, a fearful look still plaster on her face, and her eyes with dread and regret.

Kuja smirked as he silently flew closer.

The girl was panting and sweating, kneeling on the ground as she struggled to catch her breath after the extensive battle. She didn't hear Kuja as he landed behind her, or when he walked up directly behind her.

"That was quite a performance!" he said, standing behind her.

The girl yelped and twirled around, drawing a dagger from her belt. Before she could make use of it, however, Kuja seized her wrist and pulled the blade from her hand, before releasing his grip on her. The girl stumbled back, frightened.

The girl stared, paralyzed. The silver haired man grinned. "Well, well!" he exclaimed. "What have we here? A poor bird without wings..."

The girl, staring at him, said clumsily, "Wh-who are you?"

Kuja smiled. "Allow to introduce myself, milady. I am called Kuja."

"You're-?" the girl stammered, stepping back again. "You're Kuja?"

"Ah!" exclaimed Kuja, twirling the girl's dagger between his fingers. "So, I see my reputation precedes me! I do hope you've heard good things about me."

"Well, not exactly... Uh, Zidane told me about you." The girl blushed. "I always imagined that you would look a little more... boyish."

Kuja made a face like he had been punched in the stomach, but quickly recovered. "I see," he said. "Well, it would appear that you have at a disadvantage, milady. You know my name, but I do not believe I know yours. That's not very polite. Care to enlighten me?"

The girl stammered, "Terra, my name's Terra."

"Terra!" said a surprised Kuja. "My, my, how very strange! My home world was called Terra." He gave her a fierce grin. "Before I destroyed it, that is," he found himself muttering, more to himself than to the girl. Apparently, the girl had stirred some memories in him.

The girl's face became and pale, and she turned and began to fly off. Kuja cut her off, flying in front of her. "Now, now!" he said. "I don't even get a farewell? You seem intent on showing me awful manners, don't you?" He chuckled. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have by now."

Terra's eyes were filled with worry. "I... I should go... I need to find the others..."

Kuja faked a hurt look. "Oh, dear. Is my presence offensive to you? Am I a disgrace to you?" he shook his head and turned away. "Very well. Seeing as how I offend your lovely senses, I will go. I do hope you can find your friends again, before those lookalikes find you again."

"What?" Terra's eyes widened. "Th-there are more of them nearby?"

Kuja shrugged. "Who knows? If more were to come, it could be trouble. However, you are more than powerful enough to deal with them. I bid you farewell, my dear." With a bow, Kuja flew off.

"W-wait!"

Kuja smirked. He had here. "Yes?" he asked, turning around, and hiding his smug expression.

Terra looked away, ashamed at what she had been thinking. Nevertheless, she asked him. "Are... you sure there are more of them?"

Kuja shrugged. "Who knows, really? If there were, I can't imagine it would be safe to travel alone. And," he added, with a bow, "a gentleman never allows a woman to go un-escorted."

Terra blushed. "Um... If you could..."

"Could what?" asked Kuja, landing on the ground. "Be more specific, Milady."

"Maybe... Escort me to the others?"

Kuja turned away. "Would that please you?" he asked, hiding a smirk. "I can't imagine your friends would be too happy to see me."

"Y-you can leave before we get there," she said. "We could pretend to be... fighting..."

Kuja turned to her. "If that is what you wish, than I shall provide. Come now."

Terra nodded nervously. The two walked off, Terra never noticing Kuja's smirk as they departed.

* * *

><p>"Where is that little brat? The one time we actually need him, and he vanishes!" Ultimecia cursed as she strode through the crystal valley angrily.<p>

Garland growled as he smashed a crystal out of his way, muttering incoherently as he searched for Kuja. "We might have better luck finding him if you actually helped us."

Golbez floated away from the two as he continued searching. It was bad enough that he had to take part in this ridiculous scheme, but listening to Ultimecia and Garland argue would be very trying. Shortly after Kuja had vanished, Chaos had come up with an idea to lead the Warriors of Cosmos into a trap. Kuja, who had some close relations with Zidane, would trick the younger Genome into helping him, as Zidane was too caring for his own good. Once Zidane went after Kuja, his allies would doubtlessly follow him, right into their trap. No Warriors of Cosmos equals no more war, which equals Chaos winning. Golbez could have been the bait, but Chaos knew better than to trust him. So, one could imagine that Chaos was very irate when he discovered that Kuja had run off on his own. He had sent the trio of Ultimecia, Garland, and Golbez to retrieve him.

Garland smashed another crystal, outraged. "Kuja!" he shouted. "Where in blazes are you?"

Golbez sighed. "If he was near, he would have heard you by now," he pointed out.

Ultimecia's eyes narrowed. "Chaos won't get a chance for his plan to work, because I'm going to kill that little idiot!"

Garland glared at her. "I think you-!" he began.

Ultimecia cut him off with a scathing laugh. "You? Think? That's a very strong word!"

Garland gripped his massive blade and said nothing.

"If you two would stop arguing, maybe we would get some progress," Golbez said, walking off. "Perhaps Kuja has gone to the Rift?"

Garland followed. "It's as good a guess as any," he grumbled. "Come on!"

Ultimecia growled, following the two, completely unaware that Kuja and Terra were very close, listening to their every word.

* * *

><p>Terra wasn't good with people. She had friends, yes, but seeing as how the majority of her life was a blank, she had little knowledge of how the mind of a normal everyday person worked.<p>

And Kuja wasn't an everyday person.

The silver-haired man was supposedly her enemy, and yet he was taking the time to escort her to her allies. Not only that, but he had even hidden her when his allies had come along. Terra wasn't sure if there were ranks among the Warriors of Chaos, but turning her in would certainly be worthy of a promotion.

However, he didn't seem to be all that eager to go home. All he had done was chatter on about how rude it was for her allies to leave her behind. "Not very gentlemanly!" he had said.

Terra couldn't help but feel nervous. The man hadn't stopped talking even as they walked along, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Zidane is truly a fool if he hasn't the common sense to realize that it is completely rude to leave a lady unattended in any perilous situation! Why, that little idiot-!"

"Excuse me," Terra said, interupting the actor. "Um, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"It's rude to interrupt," Kuja pointed out.

"It's rude to hog the conversation," Terra said without thinking.

Kuja paused, and Terra thought she might have offended him. Instead, he laughed. "Looks and wit!" he said. "You're a rare one indeed, Ms. Terra!"

Terra stared. What was it with this guy?

"To answer your question, I do know where we're going. We are heading for your little shrine. As far away from the Rift as we can. I'd hate for you to have to deal with those three nitwits."

"I see... Thank you..." Terra whispered.

Kuja smirked."Not a problem," he said. "It's an honor, really." He was silent after that. So was Terra.

After they had walked for about a mile, Terra finally said, "Why didn't you turn me in?"

"Pardon me?" Kuja asked.

"Why didn't you turn me in?" Terra asked once more. "They were your allies, right?"

Kuja's eyes flashed. "Please!" he said, raising his hand. "Do not associate me with those vermin!"

"Why?" she asked. "They are on your side."

"They are not on _my _side. So far, the only one on my side is myself." He growled. "Those wastes of space have done nothing but plot, laugh, and fail. I play a small part in their little group that is barely recognized." He sniffed. "The only reason I spend any time with them is because they may prove to be useful. Other than that, they are awful allies, creatures, conversationalist, and they have no taste whatsoever." His frown vanished and was replaced with a another smirk. "Unlike _you, _little bird. You have proven to be quite the witty little fighter, even if you don't show it."

Terra looked away. "Uh... I do?"

"Of course," Kuja said. "You handled yourself quite well, back there. You're certainly powerful. Powerful enough to dispose of your comrades easily."

Terra froze.

Kuja, noting her displeasure, turned. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"N-no, it's nothing," Terra said. "I'll be on my way now," she said, walking off.

Kuja was quick to follow. "Well, I did offend you in some way," he said. "Why else would you leave in such a hurry?"

Terra looked away. "I..." She paused, and then said, "I hate fighting."

"Well, we aren't fighting now, are we?" Kuja asked.

"No, I just..." She sighed. "I'm very strong," she said. "And I can fight. But, I'm so powerful... It scares others... It's why Kefka wants me so much..."

Kuja blinked. "Oh, dear," he said. "Kefka wants you. That is most certainly a reason to be skittish. I'd be nauseous if that clown wanted something to do with me," he said, faintly recalling that he and Kefka had worked together on several occasions, none that he liked. "You are afraid of him? Because you are strong? Don't be ridiculous!" he said. "Only the strong survive. That is why we all struggle to gain strength. You fear a mere clown when you have more than enough power to put an end to his screeching and antics?" Kuja sniffed. "How silly..."

"No... I'm not afraid of Kefka... I'm afraid of myself..." She paused and then glared at him. "By why should I tell you? We're enemies!"

Kuja smirked again. "You are afraid of yourself," he said. "Do your allies fear you as well?"

"No," she muttered. "They trust me... Even though it's dangerous."

Kuja clapped in mock applause."What truly loyal friends you have," he said. "Even as the curtain closes, they remain loyal to you."

"You're not helping!" Terra snapped.

Kuja sighed. "Temper, temper!" he reminded her. "Your friends are likely waiting, and I cannot imagine they would wish to see you in a foul mood."

Terra looked away. "I think you have taken me far enough," she said, quietly. "I'll go it alone from here."

Kuja blinked. "Really?" he asked. "Are you sure? There may be more-"

"I can handle them!" Terra said. "Just... I'll see you..." She began to float off towards Cosmos' Shrine.

Kuja sighed. "Very well. I bid you farewell," he called, feeling oddly disappointed; it had been so long since he had had a decent conversation with someone other than himself.

Terra didn't reply. She just wanted to fly back to her friends and get away from the Warrior of Chaos.

A flash of light caused her to cry out, but a metal fist slamming into her stomach knocked the scream out of her, silencing her. Terra hit the ground and rolled into Kuja's feet. Kuja looked up, surprised.

Exdeath hit the ground with a metallic clank. He pointed an accusing finger at Kuja, and said, "I'd never have fought you'd betray us, Kuja!"

Kuja feigned surprise. "Me?"

Exdeath chuckled, raising his sword and pointing it at the Genome. "Don't bother lying. I have been following you for a while now. I must say, I am disappointed Of all the Warriors of Cosmos you chose to ally yourself with, you choose the one who is afraid of her own strength."

Kuja rolled his eyes as Terra raised herself up. "She may be an understudy, but she is far more powerful than you."

Exdeath stepped forward towards the duo. "Another theatrical reference, Kuja? Really? The time for metaphors is past." He pointed his sword at the actor. "It is over, traitor."

Kuja smirked. "Gather what intellect you can muster, Exdeath. Two verses one. The odds don't seem to favor you."

Terra blinked and opened her mouth to protest but Exdeath's chuckling cut her off. "Kuja, you little fool! Do you really think I would plan an ambush by myself?"

Before Kuja could reply, he felt the hair on his neck tingle. He whirled around and looked up to see Sephiroth, dropping towards him, stabbing with his long sword. "Move!" he ordered Terra as he himself leaped aside.

Sephiroth smirked as he landed and set upon Kuja with slices from his sword, each one a silvery flash in the air as they swiped at the silver haired man, who dodged the attacks and retorted with a volley of magic spheres. Sephiroth swiftly blocked the magic and charged again.

Terra was having her own problems. Exdeath was upon her in mere seconds, his own sword stabbing at her. Terra was forced to draw her short sword to parry his strike. However, it was clear that Exdeath was better with his weapon, so Terra leaped back quickly. Exdeath, despite his strengths, was covered in that heavy, bulky and slow armor, giving her a slight advantage. She conjured up a massive shard of sharpened ice and launched it at the warlock.

Exdeath chuckled, and summoned a shield directly in front of him. The ice shard broke, and and Exdeath charged forwards a black sphere of magic swirling around him. Terra yelped and dodged the attack as Exdeath pursued her.

Sephiroth was just beginning to gain the upper hand in the fight with Kuja. He relentlessly charged forward his sword gleaming as it stabbed at his former ally. Kuja dodged, weaved and hovered, struggling to counter with his own magic. He prepared to cast his Flare Star, but was stopped when Sephiroth's blade slashed his side.

Kuja gasped in pain and clutched his bleeding wound. Growling, he looked up to Sephiroth, who was pointing his sword at Kuja's neck. "On your knees," the silver haired former hero said. "I want to see you beg for forgiveness."

Kuja rolled his eyes. "You seem convinced you've won," he said, before surprising Sephiroth was a blast of magic to his gut, knocking the man into a large crystal, cracking it. "A little uncouth, I know, but you gave me no choice," Kuja said, smugly.

Sephiroth growled and picked himself up.

Any further banter Kuja could use was cut off when Terra slammed into his back, knocking him down.

Chuckling, Exdeath marched towards the two, using his magic to launch his sword the the duo, manipulating it from a distance.

Kuja thought quickly. "You take the oaf from the left, and I shall take him from the right!" he said. Terra nodded, and they both shot forward dodging the warlock's attacks and countering back with their own.

Exdeath growled as their attacks rattled his shield and armor. The pests were becoming dangerous as he struggled to defend himself. "Sephiroth!" he growled, but his ally was no where in sight.

Roaring, Exdeath swung his sword at Terra, only to be struck by Kuja's Flare Star. And when he attacked Kuja with his own dark powers, he was battered by Terra's Flood. His strength, and patience, were wearing thin.

"This is it!" he shouted, rapidly rotating his sword as spheres of nothingness began to circle Kuja. Just when he was about to strike, a massive Tornado pulled him off his feet.

Terra growled as her tornado held the angry warlock in the air. "Thank you, my dear," Kuja said. "May I?"

"Hurry!" Terra said. "He's heavy! I don't know how long I can keep this up!"

Kuja nodded, launching a massive bolt of magic at Exdeath. It hit him dead on, and the warlock was sent hurtling through the air, smashing into a crystal with a satisfying crack. With a grunt and a smash, Exdeath crashed to the ground.

Terra let out a breath of relief. "I was so frightened. Thank goodness we weren't hurt!"

Kuja raised an eyebrow. "Ahem," he said, gesturing to his bleeding side.

Terra's eyes widened and she grabbed Kuja's arm, supporting him. "Are you okay? Oh my goodness, you're hurt!"

Kuja sighed. "It's not a problem," he said. "I'm fine, I assure you," he said, wincing in pain as his wound throbbed.

"Don't worry!" Terra stammered. "I'll find help!"

"Heheheheheheh... Clinging so tightly to mortality."

Terra whirled around to see Exdeath rising from the ground. He magically flipped his sword, leaning on it like a cane. "You seem to be ignorant of your situation Kuja. You're a traitor now. We will hunt you down, and we will finish you. Once Chaos discovers your treachery, he will not revive you like he did before." Behind his helmet, Exdeath's fanged mouth smiled. "Well, well... You're going to die from blood loss, it seems."

Kuja winced and fell over, his wound bleeding heavily onto the ground. Terra's eyes widened. "Don't worry!" she said, reaching into her bag. "I have a potion! I'll get you fixed up." She pulled a shining blue bottle out and opened the lid. Before she could pour it on Kuja, a golden sword knocked it from her hand, sending in onto the ground. Before Terra could grab it, Exdeath teleported over, crushing the bottle under his metal heel.

"No!" Kuja shouted, sapphire eyes wide with panic.

Exdeath chuckled. "As you might say, Kuja, _the curtain closes_." He launched his sword at his former ally, only for it to be intercepted by Terra, parrying it with her own blade.

Exdeath growled, infuriated with the girl's defiance. "Out of the way, girl!" he snapped. "Do you really wish to defend someone like him?"

Terra growled right back at him, gathering her courage. "I don't care if he's a traitor or not!" she shouted. "He still has a right to live!"

Exdeath laughed. "He is more than a traitor, whelp. He is a Warrior of Chaos, is he not? The countless lives he has endangered or ended... He is no better than your Kefka! This fool wishes to destroy the world, simply so the world won't be able to go on without him!" The warlock stepped closer. "Do you still defend him?"

Terra hesitated before answering. "... I do..."

Exdeath chuckled. "How naive of you. You still have compassion for the likes of him. Is this what you call mercy? Or is it just stupidity?"

Exdeath's sword returned to him. Clutching it in his hand, he walked forwards. "If you will not leave him, then you shall die with him!" he hissed, raising his blade.

Terra conjured another spike of ice. "Go away!" she shouted, launching it at the warlock.

Exdeath grunted as he dodged it. The ice shard smashed the already weakened crystal tower that lay behind them. "A useless effort!" he said. "Prepere yourself!"

Before Exdeath could react however, the crystal tower's crack had done enough. The tower shattered, spraying sharp shards of rocks everywhere. Terra, using it to her advantage, grabbed Kuja and flew off with the dazed former minion of Chaos. Exdeath was not so lucky. Before he could teleport away, a large chuck of crystal had smashed into him, stunning him. Before he could do anything else, a crystal the size of an elephant crushed him. Exdeath gave a startled gasp, as his body faded away, returning to Chaos so he could be revived.

Terra winced as she saw the carnage end. She had to get out of there before the others came back. However...

Kuja looked up at Terra weakly. His wound looked very bad, and she had no potion to give him now. If she left him, he would die. Calmly, she grabbed the actor's arms and helped walk away."We need to get to Cosmos' Shrine," she said. "We'll be safe there."

Kuja looked less than sure. "Your allies will likely kill me," he seethed. "Provided I do not die on the way."

Terra looked back at the bleeding wound. "Let's find somewhere to hide," she said. "I'll do what I can for you there."

Kuja went silent. He looked at the girl, face filled with surprise. "Why?" he asked.

Terra helped him walk. "Zidane told me something once; 'you don't need a reason to help someone'."

Kuja sighed. "That sounds like the little fool," he said, as the two walked off.

As they vanished from sight, Sephiroth, perched from another tower, frowned. Turning around, he headed back to the temple.

The other were going to _love _this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Why I made this:**

**1: I wanted to see a romance fic with Kuja where he wasn't gay.(No offense, slash fangirls.)**

**2: I wanted to write a Final Fantasy Fic, and Kuja is my fave FF Villain.**

**3: I wanted to broaden my scope.**

**Review please! Lemme know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again, and here's a disclaimer from our old friend, Garland, of FF1!**

**Garland: Coli Chibi does not own Final Fantasy, if he did, Kuja would wear manlier clothes, Tifa's bust would be much smaller, Final Fantasy X-2 wouldn't exist, Cloud would express more emotion, Cloud of Darkness would wear clothes, Squall wouldn't exist, Exdeath would be a tragic villain, Emperor would have normal hair, and Kefka would likely be a woman.**

**Kefka: Wha-? You little brat, I'll kill you!**

**Coli Chibi: Yuh-oh! Help!**

**Emperor: Why, pray tell, does he now wish to alter you, Garland?**

**Garland: Because my sword is the awesomest weapon ever.**

**Emperor: I suppose I cannot argue with that sort of logic.**

**Coli Chibi: Emperor, your scene is about to start!**

**Emperor: Ah, yes. Now watch a real star perform, Garland.**

**Garland: Screw you!**

**Coli Chibi: Garland, could you stop Kefka from gnawing my leg?**

**Garland: Hold still, I'll smack him...**

**Kefka: I wanna be a man! You can't change me!**

**Coli Chibi: What does it matter? Everyone thinks you're gay anyway.**

**Kefka: ):C Then why don't you hook me up with someone!**

**Coli Chibi: Who would I hook you up with? Harley Quinn?**

**Kefka: I'm gonna-!**

**Garland: (Smacks Kefka) Gotcha! Now, while we're on the subject, why not hook me up with someone? I'm lonely...**

**Coli Chibi: Oh, boy... Ultimecia! Get ovah here!**

**Ultimcia: Why me...?**

**Coli Chibi: Because I don't like you. Come on, I'm sure he looks halfway decent under his mask.**

**Ultimecia: Sure he does. He's probably an ugly-**

**Garland (takes off his mask to reveal handsome anime boy face): How do you like me now!**

**Ultimecia: (:O**

**Garland (gets swarmed by fangirls): Is this what it's like to be Sephiroth? I like!**

**Coli Chibi: Well, now I don't have to hook Garland up anymore! Problem solved.**

**Ultimecia: Good. Now hook me up.**

**Coli Chibi: Get the *!# out of my computer! FALCON PUNCH!**

**Garland: Well, while Coli Chibi has a breakdown, me and my fangirls are off to knock things down! Read and review, or Coli will likely go on a rampage!**

**Kuja: If it's my story, then why do you get to do the disclaimer? I am insulted!**

**Coli Chibi: I gave you the only attractive girl in the game! Be happy!**

**Kuja: Point taken.**

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>serious<em>?"

Emperor Mateus raised an elegent eyebrow as he stared from the throne at Sephiroth. The monarch tapped his gloved finger on the arm of his chair. "Kuja, betrayed us? The same Kuja who despises that monkey who works with the Warriors of Cosmos, is now helping a girl who is also a Warrior of Cosmos?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"And they both defeated Exdeath?"

Another nod.

Mateus rose from his throne, summoning his scepter. "What is that fool up to?" he asked. "He should know better than to trifle with me."

Sephiroth glanced at the despot. "He destroyed Exdeath. That's proof enough."

Mateus rolled his eyes as he began pacing. "This is ludicrous," he said. "My plans are almost ready to come into being, and Kuja chooses to betray us now!" He turned to Sephiroth. "Why did you let him go?" he asked. "Unless you are in league with him?"

Sephiroth smiled. Mateus mentally winced; he liked Sephiroth better frowning. "And what if I am?" he asked.

Mateus's grip tightened on his staff. "If you're not, then why did you not kill them both?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Kuja may be fooling the girl, as well as us. Why would he betray us? Because he hates us. But he also hates his brother. Perhaps this all just an act to him. He saves her, earns her trust, and then, betrays her and kills his brother. Perhaps," he finished, "he is still with us, but he does not want us to know."

Mateus growled. "So, he creates a trap without telling us... again!"

Sephiroth raised and eyebrow. "This has happened before?"

Mateus waved his hand. "One before," he said. "He appeared to be defecting to the other side. We caught him in the act. From what I understand, Kefka altered his memories to keep him with us. I suppose it was only a matter of time before this happened."

"Before what happened?"

Ultimecia strode into the room, followed by Golbez and Garland. She immediently walked up to the Emperor. "Is something that matter?"

Mateus nodded. "Kuja has betrayed us."

"Pretty boy? Betrayed us? What a laugh!"

Kefka bounced into the room, back from his own search, along with Cloud of Darkness, and a very angry looking Jecht.

Mateus nodded. "Everyone is back, I see," he noted. "Excellent. We need to plan, now. If Kuja has betrayed us, Chaos' plans may be ruined."

Garland scowled underneath his mask. The Emperor hadn't cared about Chaos' plans before... "And what makes you so sure that he has betrayed us?" he asked.

"He is escorting a Warrior of Harmony," Sephiroth said, plainly. "He attacked me and Exdeath, and defeated Exdeath. Is that proof enough for you?"

"Hmph," Cloud of Darkness huffed. "It serves the fool right."

Ultimecia frowned. "Do you think it might involve-?"

"Yes," Mateus said. "I believe that he is regaining his memories. That can only mean that either someone jogged them, or that Kefka-" he shot a fierce glare at the jester, who was picking his nose "-used a worthless spell."

Kefka grinned. "Me?" he asked. "Perish the thought!"

Mateus frowned, jabbing is staff into the stomach of the clown. "Shut up!" he snapped. "Your folly may have ruined us all, and you make jokes?" He turned away, rubbing his eyes. "All my plans could be ruined. Who knows what Kuja could reveal to the enemy?"

Kefka shrugged, and then proceeded to skip off, juggling fireballs.

Ultimecia scoffed. "How much could he possibly know?"

Garland growled at the time witch. "Do you really know Kuja? Do any of us truely know Kuja? He could have been spying on us this whole time. He could know all of our weaknesses!"

Mateus frowned. _And he could tell the Warriors of Cosmos what will happen if they do collect all of their crystals..._

Jecht chose that moment to speak. "Whether he knows anything or not, he's a backstabbing traitor, right? You all know what happens to traitors." He pounded his fists together. "I say we go find him, and make the little brat wish he'd never been born."

Golbez raised his hands. "What would that accomplish?" he asked. "Is rushing in to kill him the only answer?"

Mateus raised his hand. "Do you mean to say that you would side with the traitor?" he asked, dangerously. Almost immediately, all of the Warriors of Chaos were staring at him, disdainfully.

Golbez frowned. "I'm just saying; if Kuja isn't really betraying us, then we might be destroying an ally. It would be wise to speak to him before trying anything drastic."

Smirking, the Emperor nodded. "I agree," he said, surprising the others. "I propose, after Exdeath has been revived, that we track Kuja down. If he turns the Warrior of Cosmos over, he shall be forgiven. If he does not, he is a traitor, and I, for one, despise traitors."

_Unless the traitor is yourself,_ Golbez thought.

"I agree," Ultimecia said. "If the brat is still on our side, he still may be useful."

Garland nodded, for once liking the Emperor's plan. "Very well," he said, trying to maintain some authority. "Once Exdeath is with us again, we will go after Kuja. God help him, if he chooses wrong."

"By the way," Golbez asked, "which Warrior of Cosmos is he allied with?" Inwardly, he prayed it wasn't Cecil.

"The girl who wears red," said Sephiroth. "I believe her name is Terra."

"... _Excuse_ me?"

Kefka walked over to Sephiroth, his eyes filled with rage. "What was that name... again?" he hissed.

"Terra," Sephiroth replied plainly.

Kefka twirled around on one foot, shouting, "That's it! We're going after them! No one plays with my toys without asking me!"

Mateus managed to hide his disgusted sneer. "I'm so glad we have your support."

* * *

><p><strong>Kefka's Tower<strong>

* * *

><p>Wincing under the weight of the other mage, Terra gasped as Kuja stumbled again. He had lost a lot of blood, and a lot of magic during the fight. She struggled to hold him up as they trekked through the large tower. Kuja had been strangely silent for the whole trip, only groaning in pain every once and a while. Terra propped the actor against a wall, pulling her knife, and removing her cape. "We don't have much time," she said. "The other's will probably be on us soon." She began to cut her cape into strips.<p>

Kuja looked down at his now bloody clothes. "I liked this shirt," he muttered, unhappily.

"I liked this cape," Terra replied, tying one of the strips tightly around the actor's wound.

Kuja winced as the bandages were tied around his waist, covering the wound. "I'll need to change your bandages when these wear out. Until then, let's go! The sooner we get out of this place, the better!"

Kuja chuckled sadly, refusing to stand. "Why bother?" he asked. "I'm already dying. My magic is weakened. Not to mention that I'm being hunted down as we speak." He raised his arms dramatically. "If you leave now, they will likely leave you be."

Terra refused. "I am not leaving you!" she declared.

Kuja shook his head, sadly. "Then you would doom yourself? For me?"

Terra leaned against the wall, tired. "We don't have time for this," she said.

Kuja chuckled, standing back up. "Your friends are likely close. Find them. If I must die, I would prefer to do alone."

Terra rose as well. "What's wrong with you?" she seethed. "How can you treat your own death so casually! Chaos won't revive you!" she shouted.

Kuja frowned. "I realize that. However, I have observed my situation, and realized that I have no chance to win. If I stay here, I'll likely die of bloodloss, once the bandage is ruined. Should I manage to recover my magic before then, the Warriors of Chaos shall be upon me. They may be fools, but I will be outnumbered. I will likely die."

"And if you come with me?" Terra asked.

Kuja smirked. "Your allies will kill me. I lose, no matter what."

"That's not true!" Terra said. "We wouldn't kill you if you were wounded!"

Kuja shook his head. "Zidane would," he said, plainly.

"No he wouldn't!" Terra said.

Kuja raised his hand. "Cease the noise!" he said. "Zidane is the very reason I'm in this mess!"

Terra glared. "Why?" she asked. "Why is this all his fault! He's your brother!"

Kuja blinked. "I..." he paused, and clutched his head. "I... What... What's going on...?"

"What's wrong," asked Terra. "What is it?"

Kuja growled, and clutched his head with both hands. "I... can't remember!" he hissed. "What's wrong...? What did you do?"

"I... I didn't do anything!" Terra said.

"Then why...?" Kuja asked. "Why can't I remember? He... This was his fault! I knew it was..."

"Kuja?" Terra asked. "What's wrong with you?"

Kuja stood up, walking away. "I'm leaving," he announced.

Terra was quick to follow. "But what about the other Warriors of Chaos? They'll kill you!"

Kuja waved his hand dismissively. "Details," he said. "I'm going to die anyway, aren't I?"

"Would you just shut up about dying?" Terra shouted. "You're just going to give up?"

Kuja rolled his eyes. "What do you expect me to do? I'd rather die alone then die at the hands of them!"

"Then come with me!" shouted Terra. "I can help you! Why do you insist on being alone!"

"Because I don't need you!" Kuja retorted. "I don't need anyone! Now leave!"

"You!" Terra said, raising her voice as loud as she could. "You're just a... Egotistical, self-obsessed, rude, idiotic, foolish..." She struggled to find the right words (never being one for verbal abuse), before finally shouting, "MEANIE!"

Kuja paused. Then he smiled. Then he began to laugh.

He laughed so hard, that it hurt. He laughed so hard that he nearly fell over. Finally managing to catch his breath, he looked at Terra. "'Meanie'?"

"Wha... What?" asked Terra.

Kuja managed to stop. "Terribly sorry," he gasped. "I must control myself... But, meanie? Is that really the best insult you can come up with?"

Terra frowned. "I don't like to swear," she said.

Kuja nodded. "Well, that's probably for the best. Hardly befitting of a lady, anyway." He chuckled again, but stopped with a sharp pain shot through his side. Terra rushed to his side to help him, but he shrugged her off. "I'll be leaving to die now," he said.

Before Terra could stop him, a metallic clang startled her, followed by rapid footsteps. Some one else was in the tower.

The footsteps began to come closer to where they were. They were quiet, but they were fast. Terra stood in front of Kuja, her arms raised in a defensive stance, ready to fight, if need be.

The steps came closer, and she could see two shadows on the floor. The two figures began to round the corner.

Terra closed her eyes and shouted, "Stay back!" A fireball formed in her hands.

"Wait, kupo!"

"Don't shoot, kupo!"

Terra opened her eyes. There were no Warriors of Chaos. There were only two, fluffy, adorable little...

Terra smiled. "Moogles!" she practically cooed.

Before the two could say anything, she had scooped them into her arms and cuddled them.

"Oh, joy," remarked Kuja, sarcasm dripping all over the place.

"Uh, hiya, kupo," one of the Moogles said. "Uh, loosen your grip a little, kupo? My wife wouldn't like to see me cuddling another woman."

"Speak for yourself, kupo!" the other Moogle said. "I'm single!"

"What are you two little guys doing here?" Terra asked, putting them down.

"Some of the Warriors of Cosmos asked us to keep an eye out for a Ms. Terra, kupo," said the first. "They told us your hair and eye color, and also said we'd know it was you when you tired to cuddle us, kupo."

Terra nodded. That was an easy way to find her. (Unless Ultimecia and Cloud of Darkness have some weird Moogle cuddling addiction too.)

"We're glad we found you, kupo!" said the second one. "Your friends are heading this way, too! We'll go tell them we found you, kupo!"

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Terra said, hugging them again. "Do you have anything I could use to heal Kuja?" she asked.

"Huh?" the Moggle blinked. "Her? But isn't she...?"

"'She'?" snapped Kuja. "I'm a man, you little idiots!"

"Don't mind him," Terra said, putting her hand over a steaming Kuja's mouth. "Do you have a potion?"

The two Moggles shook their heads. "Sorry, kupo," the first said. "We don't, kupo."

"But I bet your friends do, kupo!" said the second. "We can go and tell them where you are, kupo!"

"Thank you so much!" Terra said. "Kuja's in no condition to travel."

"Not a problem, kupo!" said the first, as he and his partner began to run off. "We'll be back in a jiffy, kupo!"

The two took off, and Terra leaned against the metal wall. "They'll find them," she said, trying to comfort Kuja.

Kuja huffed. "Wonderful," he said. "At least your allies will have the dignity to kill me quickly."

Terra groaned. "Would you stop saying that?" she asked. "It's getting old!"

Kuja looked away. "Humph..."

Terra sighed. "Just sit tight," she said. "We'll be out of this soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Kefka's Tower<strong>

* * *

><p>Making a disgusted, angry sigh, the entity known as Cloud of Darkness stared out into the distance, waiting for Exdeath to return, whilst being forced to listen to the argument behind her.<p>

"You're just a stupid clown!"

"So are you, moron! And at least I have some taste in clothing!"

"We wear the same clothes, stupid!"

"You're stupid, stupid!"

"Would you just shut up?" asked Cloud of Darkness, glaring at Kefka.

Kefka shrugged. "Well, what do you want me to do? You wouldn't talk to me, so I was forced to talk to myself!" He frowned. "Who knew me was such a jerk?"

Before Cloud of Darkness could reply, a bright flash signaled the return of Exdeath. The warlock walked foward, holding two struggling creatures in his metal gloves.

"Look what I found squirming in front of the tower," he said, holding two Moggles up to Cloud of Darkness.

"Ooh!" Kefka said, hopping up. "Moggles! How delightful! I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE-!"

Cloud of Darkness blasted Kefka in the chest with a powerful partical beam, shutting him up and sending him to the ground with a huff. She then turned to the Moggles, hissing at them with her tentacles. "You creatures help the Warriors of Cosmos, correct?"

"We help you sometimes too, kupo!" squeeked the first.

"Yeah! Remember that one time we gave you that... uh, thing, kupo?"

"We are looking for a girl named Terra and one of our own, Kuja. A traitor. We are sure you've seen them. Where are they?" asked Cloud of Darkness, impatiently.

The two Moggles shifted uncomfortably. "Uh... If we tell you will you cuddle us, kupo?" asked the second.

Exdeath squeezed the two, causing them to cry out in pain. "Care to say that again?" he asked.

"W-we don't know, kupo!" shouted the first.

"Yeah!" said the second. "And I was just kidding about the cuddling thing! Honest!"

Exdeath squeezed them harder. "Where did they go?" he asked, not convinced.

"We don't know!" the second squealed.

"And if we did, we wouldn't tell you!" the first snapped.

Cloud of Darkness' tentacles hissed at the two Moggles. "We think you will tell us," she said. "Or else."

"Never!" the Moggles answered in unison.

Kefka snickered. "Maybe they'll tell if you cuddle them, Cloudy."

A tentacle in the rib shut him up, and Cloud of Darkness glared at the two creatures. "You don't wish to live?" she asked. "If that is the case, We shall give you what you desire."

"We aren't afraid of you!" said the first Moggle.

"I think you are," Exdeath said, squeezing them harder.

Cloud of Darkness' tentacles hissed at the two Moggles, their fangs brightly shining as they closed in.

"What are you doing?"

Sephiroth chose this moment to walk up, his arms folded. "Is torturing small animals... the best you can waste time with?"

"Hey! Don't knock it 'til ya try it!" Kefka said. He leaned over to Exdeath. "My turn's next," he whispered.

"Torturing them would be pointless," Sephiroth said. "We found them."

"What?" the Moggles said, terrified.

"Yes," Sephiroth said. "The others are en route to where they are hidden and awaiting medical attention for the traitor, at the Lunar Subterrane."

"The what?" asked the second Moggle. "How could they have gotten from the tower to there so..." He paused when he noticed Sephiroth and Kefka smirking at him. "Oh..."

"The tower, hmm?" Exdeath said. "Thank you for your support."

"Great going, stupid!" the first Moggle snapped.

"Sorry!" the second Moggle said, as Exdeath tossed them aside and sent them packing with a Vacuum Wave.

Kefka hugged Sephiroth. "I am so proud of you!" he sniffed.

Sephiroth shrugged the jester off. "Alert the others," he ordered Exdeath. "We'll enter the tower and cover the entrances until you return."

Exdeath nodded. "The plan has merit," he said. "I shall return." And with that, he vanished.

Sephiroth gestured to the entrance. "Come," he said. "Our enemy awaits us."

Cloud of Darkness and Kefka followed the Ex-Soldier as they walked to the tower.

The moment they were out of ear-shot, the two Moggles popped out from their hiding place, a large rock. The first quickly smacked the other upside the head. "Nice going!" he said. "Now they'll know where she is! She can't fight all of them herself!"

"It's not my fault!" said the other. "They tricked me! You should just be happy we're alive!"

The first glared. "Just keep your mouth shut next time the forces of evil catch you, got it?" He groaned. "Oh, Terra. We have to help her!"

"Well, then let's do what we said we'd do!" shouted the second. "Come on! Let's catch up with her friends and tell them where she is!"

"Oh, now you have a good idea!" the first said, as the hairy duo took off, searching for the others before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"I spy... something... brown!"<p>

"It's either the wall, or the floor," Kuja replied, boredly, as he swirled a few spheres of magic around his hand. Inwardly, he felt a little relieved that his powers were steadily returning. Still, he didn't have a chance against all of the Chaos Warriors alone, and

Terra sighed. "Alright," she said, wrapping another bandage around his waist. "Your turn."

_I spy a pretty girl who is in over her head,_ he thought. Outwardly, he said, "Is that the only game you can think of?"

Terra folded her arms across her chest. "Me and Onion Knight play it all the time," she said. "Then again... We always played somewhere with more scenery..."

Kuja raised an eyebrow. "Onion Knight? Is that supposed to be an intimidating name?"

Terra frowned. "He's a child! Give him a break."

"Hmm..." Kuja said. "It's funny, how a mere boy guards you, and yet the older, more experienced men do not."

"Have you ever considered that I don't need to be guarded?"

"Has Onion Knight?"

Terra glared at the very smug looking man. "He's just trying to be noble. _You're_ just trying to exploit your _massive_ ego."

The remark barely had any effect. "Flattery, my dear, will get you no where with me," he lied.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Zidane said that if I flatter you, you'll be too busy thinking about how great you are to try and hurt me."

Kuja huffed. "What does _Zidane_ know about manners?"

"He seems pretty polite to me," Terra retorted.

"Hmph." Kuja winced as Terra tightly wound the fresh bandage around his waist.

"Oh, stop it," Terra said. "If you keep whining, it gets worse."

Kuja frowned. "I wish I had a book," he said. "Anything is better than I spy and listening to some poor girl complimenting Zidane."

Terra rolled her eyes. "Zidane isn't a bad person, no matter what you say."

"How many times has he complimented your natural beauty with less than polite phrases?" Kuja asked.

Terra sighed. "He hasn't flirted with me that much... You know what? I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous of Zidane? Me?" Kuja laughed.

"Not just Zidane," Terra said. "Of all my allies. I'm willing to talk about them, and compliment them, but I haven't said anything good about you!"

"Well, if you want to say something nice about me, go ahead!" Kuja said.

"And stroke your ego? No thank you."

Kuja frowned. "I complimented you."

"I never asked you to, now did I?"

Kuja replied, "I suppose not. Touche." He rubbed his head. "Ugh..."

"Your head still feels funny?" asked Terra.

"Yes," Kuja said. "It does."

"Well... Why?"

Kuja frowned and turned away. "I don't know," he said, his good mood fading. "I feel like there's something I should be... Ugh..." He rubbed his head again. "I need a drink. Preferably something strong."

"I don't think being drunk is very polite," Terra said.

Kuja gave a dry grin. "You learn quickly."

Terra nodded. "I guess I had a good teacher."

"Ah-ha! You complimented me! Right there!"

"I said that you were good at telling people that they're rude. That's not much of a compliment," Terra said.

Kuja smirked. "No need to deny it now, my dear. You're clearly fascinated by me."

"Could your ego get any bigger?"

"Tell me I'm handsome and you'll find out!" Kuja retorted.

Terra growled. "You're an egotist."

Kuja humphed. "Not a compliment, but I'll take it, I suppose."

Terra looked up. Where were her friends when she needed them?

"Kuja..." she said. "What are you going to do when we get rescued?"

Kuja's smirk vanished. "Provided I don't die, I suppose I don't know," he said. "If I go with you, I'll die, if I stay here, I'll die, and if I go back to my... allies, I die!" He rolled his eyes. "Lose, lose, lose situation."

"We're not going to kill you!" Terra shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You wouldn't have to kill me. Once all of your precious crystals are gathered-!"

The sound of footsteps cut him off. Terra stood up. "Onion Knight?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else," an elegant voice replied.

Emperor Mateus rounded the corner, his staff in his hand. "Hello, Kuja," he greeted.

"Ah, the antagonist arrives, right on his cue," Kuja said, as he stood up. "What do you want?"

"I could ask you the same," the Emperor said, stepping closer. Terra swiftly put herself between the two. "What do you want, Kuja?"

"Immortality, power, the usual list," Kuja admitted. "Do you not know already? I thought the great Emperor knew all." He said thw word Emperor like it was offensive.

Mateus smirked. "And where does she-" he pointed his staff to Terra "-have to do with your plan?"

Kuja frowned. "Nothing," he answered briskly. "I was merely escorting her to her allies."

"You do not escort the enemy, Kuja!" snapped Mateus. "There's a word for what you did. It's called 'treason' and it is punished by death." He stepped foward again, smiling.

Terra blocked his path, drawing her dagger. "Get back!" she ordered.

Mateus smirked. "Oh, I don't intend to hurt Kuja, my dear. I have a deal to make with him." He pointed to Terra. "Give me the girl, Kuja. All of your sins shall be forgiven, provided you hand her over."

Kuja frowned. "And if I don't?"

The Emperor raised an eyebrow. "Then you die, slowly and painfully."

Kuja paled.

Mateus smirked. He had played right into Kuja's weak point. "We'll kill the girl anyway, you do realize. So, the only question is whether you make it out or not? So, what shall it be?"

Kuja winced. The Emperor had backed him into a corner. Terra looked at him, expecting an answer.

"...I..." he said, struggling to find the words.

"Well, well. It looks like we were right!" a haughty, female voice said.

Ultimecia appeared, next to the Emperor. "Kefka's spell has worn off."

Terra scowled. "What spell?" she asked, pointing her sword at the duo. "What are you walking about?"

The Emperor glanced at the girl. "I'm afraid that this isn't the first time Kuja has betrayed us?"

Kuja blinked. "_Excuse_ me?"

Ultimecia grinned like a little girl with a new doll. "You tried to change sides some time ago. We stopped you, and Kefka decided to alter your mind, to keep you on our side. Sadly, it seems the spell wasn't a very good one. This explains your idiotic, _noble_ behavior."

Kuja looked disgusted. "You used me!" he seethed.

Ultimecia smiled. "Congratulations! You figured it out."

Mateus smirked with the witch. "You were our tool Kuja. And a tool that we can't use is mere garbage."

"How could you-?" began Terra.

"Easily," answered the Emperor. "So, Kuja," he said. "Why not come back to us? This is the second time you've failed in your little coupe. Give us the girl, and I shall bestow upon you my mercy once more."

Kuja's eyes were filled with anger. He stood up, ignoring his injuries. "You may take your offer and burn with it!" he shouted.

Mateus raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said.

Kuja growled. "Maybe I'll die!" he snapped. "But I'd rather die free than live as the slave as of a pitiful excuse for a ruler like you!"

Ultimecia sighed and rubbed her brow, like that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard in her life.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked the Emperor. "Are you truly foolish enough to throw your life away?"

"Any life spent serving you is a life not worth living!" Kuja said. "The Warriors of Cosmos may be in over their heads, but at the very least they won't make me into their slave!"

"I see," the Emperor said. "I suppose that your decision has been made. Very well, then." He tapped his staff on the ground.

The other Warriors of Chaos showed themselves, surrounding the duo. Cloud of Darkness and Jecht covered the rear, while Exdeath and Kefka guarded the right. Sephiroth and Garland covered the left, with The Emperor and Ultimecia guarding the front. The only one who seemed to be absent was Golbez.

"Well," Kuja said. "This is hardly fair."

The Emperor nodded. "I don't play fair, Kuja. You should know that by now."

Before anything else could be said, Terra pushed Kuja to the ground, avoiding a massive shard of ice. Kefka gleefully leaped into the air. "You'll be well done!" he squealed as he unleashed a barrage of fireballs at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal World<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, I think it's safe to say that this has been a huge waste of time!" Zidane said. The Genome Thief folded his arms behind his head, as his tail swung boredly back and forth.<p>

Beside him, his ally and friend Bartz shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "It's pretty nice around here. You know, when people aren't trying to kill you."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, but it's still boring. We're never gonna find the others and help them get their crystals by wandering aimlessly!"

"You don't need to be trying to find crystals now!" shouted a third voice. The child known as Onion Knight walked between the two. "We need to find Terra! Who knows what could happen to her without us?"

Zidane rolled his eyes. "Kid, I think you might be over-reacting."

"I'm not a kid!" Onion Knight retorted. "And Terra has all sorts of maniacs after her! We can't let her get caught!"

Zidane nodded; Terra, besides being an incredibly attractive girl, was powerful, and had already found her own crystal, so she would be a pretty good target for the enemy. They had been searching for her for hours now, and so far they hadn't found anything.

"You know what would be really nice?" asked Bartz. "Some fish and rice, and a nice warm campfire." He yawned. "A nap would be nice too."

"I second that!" Zidane said. "All the more reason to find the cutie!"

"That's right, Zi- Hey, don't call her a cutie!" Onion Knight said.

Zidane chuckled. Someone was a a little jealous~! "Okay, fine!" he said. "No need to go nuts on me. Let's just find her and be done with it. Have we checked-?"

"Y-you there! Hey! Warriors of Cosmos!"

A pair of Moggles tore across the landscape, panting heavily. They collapsed at the surprised heroes' feet. "Tower... Terra... Kuja... Warriors of Chaos..." the first panted.

"What?" Onion Knight was surprised. "What happened to Terra? Answer me!"

"Hey, hey!" Bartz said. "Give 'em a second to breath. They must have come a long way."

"No!" the second Moggle said. "Don't wait! Your friend, Terra! She was travelling with a Warrior of Chaos... named Kuja!"

Zidane blinked. "Kuja? What does Kuja have to do with this?" he asked, remembering the silver haired arms dealer.

"He was defecting from the Warriors of Chaos!" the first Moggle said. "They found out... and they're trapping them in Kefka's Tower! They can't fight them all off alone!"

"Oh, no!" Onion Knight exclaimed. "I have to help her! Let's go! Before that Kuja guy or the others hurt her!"

"Uh, I don't think Kuja would hurt her," Zidane said. "Not physically, anyways. The guy would probably just talk her to death."

"Why would Kuja try and double cross the Warriors of Chaos?" asked Bartz. "I mean, he may not like them, but does he really have the guts to leave them?"

"Come on!" Onion Knight shouted. "Let's go to the tower! Before it's too late!"

"Right!" said Bartz. "Let's go, go, go!" he shouted, as he and Onion Knight took off.

Zidane nodded, turning to the Moggles. "Thanks for your help!" he said. "Don't worry! We'll get them out of there alive!"

He chased after Onion Knight and Bartz, thoughts swirling through his head. _Why is Kuja trying to leave the enemy? Why would Terra travel with him? What's going on here?_

No one answered his thoughts. All he could do was run. Run and pray.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another chapter for you! Review and tell me what you think! Also, I challenge you reader, to make your own KujaxTerra story! It could be a oneshot, or maybe an AU modern day fic with Kuja being a struggling actor and Terra being the lead in a play he wants to get in, or maybe Kuja can be a director and Terra can be a budding young actor who is taken under his wing! Ah, maybe I should just make these myself. But if you want to, do it! I dare you! I double dare you!<strong>

**... Pretty please? With cherries on top?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update for my loving fans (if you're a loving fan, that is). This time, our disclaimer comes from the villain of FFV, Exdeath! Take it away, Exdeath!**

**Exdeath: This story is a meaningless compilement of worthless words and time.**

**Coli Chibi: Oh, well screw you, too!**

**Exdeath: The writer, this story, and you, shall all return to the Void! The ultimate power in the universe that has chosen me and me alone to be its-!**

**Cloud of Darkness. You are mistaken. We are the messengers of the Void, not you.**

**Exdeath: The Void you desire is fake! A mere fabrication!**

**Cloud of Darkness: Your lies will not save you!**

**Exdeath: Alright, THAT'S IT! Bring it, you $#!%$! (Tackles Cloud of Darkness)**

**Coli Chibi: The following fanfic will start now. In the meantime, I'll just watch these two be morons! Go for the jugular, Exdeath!**

**Exdeath: Which one? She has three of them!**

**Coli Chibi: Then go for all of them! You're the better villain! Prove it!**

**Exdeath: Right! Readers, read this story while I kill this false messenger! Review it, if you must! Come 'ere you...!**

**Coli Chibi: That's right! Listen to the tree and read and review. I leave now to watch Hogan's Heroes. What a bunch of morons... Hey, Cloudy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar Subterrane<strong>

* * *

><p>The evening breeze blew gently across the luner fields, it's calming touch capable of soothing almost any worry, any troubled soul. But not this one<p>

As the wind ruffled his cape, Golbez stood at the edge of a large cliff, his mind wrapped around today's events. Kuja had betrayed them. He was now allied with Terra, a fearful, but powerful, mage. And now, they were suffering for it. They had been found, and they had been trapped. It was unlikely that either of them would survive.

Under his mask, Golbez sighed. Most of the Warriors in this world had little knowledge of their lives on their homes. Some people remembered more than other. Some could remember names of friends and enemies, some could remember their homeworlds, some could remember what they had done before all this madness had started, and some could even recall a loved one. Like Golbez. Golbez remembered little. He could remember a few names (Scarmiglione, Barbariccia, Zemus, along with a few others.) and he could remember that he had done horrible things in the past. Though he hid it well, the guilt was heavy upon his heart. A lesser man would have taken his own life in grief. Golbez had little to live for, except for one thing; he had a brother, whom he had wronged, and tormented in their world. And his brother was in this world now, on the side of Cosmos, while he had been summoned for Chaos. The very least he could do was help his brother. That's all he wanted. Garland wanted to battle, Mateus, Sephiroth and Ultimecia wanted power, Kefka, Exdeath, and the Cloud of Darkness wanted to destroy existence Jecht wanted a challenge, and Kuja... well, he had no idea what Kuja wanted now. Golbez wanted something too; he wanted his brother to go home, and live his life without this... this madness.

The Sorcerer sighed, the groan echoing through his helmet. Cecil's ally was in danger, and he wanted to help her. Still, if he did, his loyalty to his brother could be revealed, and that could endanger Cecil's chances of returning home again. However, the Warriors of Cosmos had little chance of winning without their full strength. Still, Golbez knew little of Kuja. Was he really a traitor? Or was this part of a plan to destroy his own brother? Golbez didn't know. Could he risk saving Terra and Kuja if he couldn't trust the latter?

"Hurry up!" a voice called. "Come, let's go! Before it's too late!"

"We're coming! We're coming!" another voice called.

Golbez looked down from his perch and saw a trio of the Warriors of Cosmos; Zidane, Bartz, and Onion Knight. The trio was running towards the distant looming figure of Kefka's Tower. Onion Knight's face was filled with worry and anger.

"Keep it up!" he shouted. "We need to hurry up, before they get Terra!"

"We know!" Zidane and Bartz said, running behind him. "You've only said it about a dozen times!"

"And I'll say it a dozen more!" Onion Knight said. "We need to get there now!"

The other two quickly followed as the small boy ran for Kefka's tower. Golbez nodded. "You do need to hurry," he said, knowing they couldn't hear him. "Time is short. For all of us."

Before the Zidane, Bartz, and Onion Knight could get any further, a bright flash appeared before them. A gentle voice spoke out: "Please, do not go any further."

Cosmos appeared before the trio, beautiful and radiant, blocking their path. "You cannot go there," she said. "There are too many of them. You would be lost as well."

"What?" Zidane said. "You're joking right? You can't be serious!"

"I am serious," Cosmos replied sadly. "You three possess immense courage. But it would not be enough to face all of the Warriors of Chaos at once."

Onion Knight shook his head. "We don't need to beat them!" he shouted. "We just need to rescue Terra!"

"And Kuja!" Zidane said.

"That is another matter," Cosmos replied. "Do you really think you can trust him? Before this cycle began, he betrayed you. You could very well be wandering into a trap. It would be foolish to throw your lives away."

"It'd be cowardly to just wait here!" shouted Bartz. "Our friend is in trouble, and we aren't gonna leave her!"

Cosmos closed her eyes. "Would you wander into your demise for her?"

"Wandering's what I do best!" Bartz pointed out. "Besides..." he added. "If Zidane wants to help that Kuja guy, then I want to help him too!"

"And Terra!" Onion Knight said.

"We know!" the two other boys replied.

Cosmos shook her head. "If you're wrong, you could die. This war has cost me much, and it will cost me much more in the future; I pray it shall not cost me you three." She stood aside. "Your conviction is strong. Go and help your friends, and be safe..."

Bartz gave the Goddess a thumbs up. "We will!" he said, as they began to run towards the tower again. "We'll be back!"

Golbez watched as the trio ran off and Cosmos vanished sadly, praying her warriors would not lose their lives. He sighed again. The Warriors of Harmony were becoming real heroes once more. The trio were willing to put themselves at risk and battle against impossible odds for their friends, and even for the enemy.

Golbez turned and began to fly towards Kefka's Tower. Even if Terra and Kuja weren't his brother, he knew that Cecil would help them at any cost. Even if his own allies would hate him

And so shall he.

* * *

><p>Kuja hit the wall. Hard. Blood ran down his face and onto his shirt, ruining it even more. He struggled to stand up again, only to be knocked down again.<p>

Gleefully laughing, Kefka began to jump on the traitor's back. "Well, if you can't be a good villain, you might as well be a good trampoline! Bwee-hee-hee! Anyone else want a turn!"

Kuja flipped over, grabbing Kefka's leg while he was in mid-bounce. The clown toppled to the floor with a "Ker-plunk!"

Kuja struggled to stand up again. He groaned as he saw one of the Emperor's Flares creeping towards him at a slow pace. "Are you serious?" he seethed, flying off in the other direction, dodging several of Ultimecia's crystal projectiles, and a swing from Garland's massive sword.

Mateus frowned as he followed the weapon's dealer. All of there forces were there, and yet they couldn't defeat to insignificant little worms. "Do I have to do everything around here?" he asked, cutting the fleeing Kuja off and deploying energized mines.

Kuja frowned as he barely dodged the mines, and several flares, before rocketing past Mateus, only to run into Ultimecia, who gleefully hurled crystalline axes at the actor.

Terra was having problems of her own. Cloud of Darkness on one side and Exdeath at the other. Jecht on the other hand, was all up in her face. The massive man had been dying for a good fight, and now he was getting one. Terra had to keep on her toes as she weaved and dodged every blast, and every swipe, not even having enough time to counter with her own magic. A powerful blast of fire struck Cloud of Darkness, who was slammed into a wall.

Kefka hopped up to the downed destroyer. "Trade ya!" he sang, bouncing off to fight Terra again.

Cloud of Darkness growled and rose to her feet, going after Kuja this time.

_This is getting ridiculous,_ thought Kuja as he wove around the Emperor's traps whilst dodging Ultimecia's crystalline spears and Cloud of Darkness' tentacles. _I only hope that Terra is handling herself._

Terra winced as she held her sword up in a feeble attempt to block Jecht's massive blade. The former blitz-ball player knocked the blade aside, raising his own sword for the unsatisfying finisher.

"NO! NO! NO!" a childish voice shouted. An icicle the size of a horse smashed into Jecht, knocking him away.

Kefka landed in front of Terra. "She's my toy! Not your's! Go find your own!"

Jecht snarled. "Beat it, clown."

Kefka pouted. "Go splatter Kuja! Terra and me need a little alone time, kiddo."

Jecht growled, turning away. "Suit yourself," he said, turning away and running off to where Kuja was fighting off the remaining Warriors of Chaos.

Kefka turned to the weakened Terra, who was crawling for her sword. He stepped on her wrist, causing her to cry out in pain. "Oh, no you don't!" the jester snickered. "Time to come home to Poppa."

* * *

><p>Kuja gasped in pain as one of the Emperor's slow moving flares finally struck him. The fireball erupted, tossing him into the wall. Before he could stand, Ultimecia struck him with Apocalypse, and Garland released a storm of fireballs.<p>

Kuja tried to make a sound as he collapsed to the floor, but he didn't have air in his lungs to summon forth a sound. He sat there, gasping and struggling to breath as his former allies closed in.

"Had enough yet?" asked Mateus as he jabbed the end of his staff into Kuja's back.

"Why...?" Kuja managed to say. "Tired of hitting me already?"

"Not quite," Mateus said. The Emperor kicked the actor in the side with a boot, recieving a moan of pain from Kuja. "If you had just given us the girl and we wouldn't have to kill you. You're the one who chose to do this the hard way, not me."

Kuja couldn't say anything as he pushed himself off the ground with a pained wince.

Ultimecia sighed. "It's no fun if he isn't screaming," she said. "Let's finish him and be done with it."

"End it quickly," said Garland. He enjoyed war, not needless torture. He held up his massive sword, switching it to his battle hammer. He gave a mighty yell as he swung it at Kuja.

The mage's eyes flashed. "Just go AWAY!" he roared, casting a powerful Ultima spell. Spheres of saphire energy rained down, pelting the trio of villains. Kuja slipped away, flying off to find Terra. They had officially overstayed their welcome.

* * *

><p>Mateus angrily pulled himself off the ground. He glared at Garland. "See what happens when we try to be humane?" he growled.<p>

Garland growled right back, picking up his sword. "I was trying to kill him quickly!" he sneered. "You're the one who insisted on giving a long winded speech."

Ultimecia groaned as she dusted off her wings. "Where did the brat go?"

Mateus summoned his scepter. "Knowing him, he's off saving his little damsel in distress." He began to walk down the hallway. "Come along now," he said. "We can't have Kefka killing him for us!"

Ultimecia nodded, and the warrior and witch followed the monarch.

* * *

><p>"You know, we really should do this more often!" Kefka snickered, as he held the struggling Terra against the ground. "It's sssssoooooo much fun!"<p>

"Let... me... go!" snapped Terra, as she struggled to free herself.

"No can do!" Kefka sang. "If I do, you'll just run off to your little friends! And I can't have that, now can I?" He chuckled. "Why so glum? You're back where you belong!"

Terra gritted her teeth as she began to reach for her short sword, struggling to escape the jester's grip. "Let me go!" she shouted again, angrily.

Kefka rolled his eyes. "Your negative vocabulary is rather limited, isn't it?"

Terra gripped the hilt of the sword with her sweaty hand, struggling to pull it loose. Before she could, Kefka's hand gripped her wrist. "Ah, ah, ah!" he said, like a parent warning a child. "Little girl's shouldn't be playing with sharp things like that!"

Terra began to kick, thrash and struggle harder, but Kefka was phsyically stronger than she was.

A finger patted Kefka on the back. "Excuse me, sir?"

Kefka turned to see very angry looking and bloody Kuja. "May I cut in?" the Genome asked.

Before Kefka could answer, Kuja had blasted him in the face with a strong burst of Firaga, smashing him into the wall. "That hurts..." the clown muttered as he fell to the floor.

Kuja pulled a bewildered Terra off the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Terra hastily nodded, breathing heavily.

Kuja turned around, seeing Jecht and Exdeath heading towards them. "We can wait for your friends somewhere else!" he said. "We're leaving!"

Before they could get away, a pair of tendrils shot out, grabbing Kuja and roughly throwing him against a wall. Cloud of Darkness gave a tiny smirk as she tossed the Genome to the side, directly in front of Jecht and Exdeath.

"No!" Terra shouted as the villains desended upon him. "Leave him alone!"

Before she could run to his aid, Kefka tackled her. "Now," the clown said, "before we were so _rudely _interuptted..."

"Leave him alone!" Terra shouted again. Purple sparks began to travel across her body.

"Oh, sorry, hun," he said. "Your little boyfriend is in the middle of a beating. But don't worry! You have me to support you through this tragic and terrible time in your life. I feel destruction is the best way to sort out those-!"

He was cut off when Terra began glowing brightly. The jester covered his eyes, as the girl was covered in a bright amethyst hue. When he opened his eyes he stared down at Terra. She was now in her Esper form, and she didn't look happy.

"I said," Terra hissed. "Leave him alone!"

Kefka swallowed.

* * *

><p>Mateus cracked a grin as he came around the corner, greeted with the glorious sight of Kuja, on the ground and bleeding. Smirking, he, followed by Ultimecia and Garland, walked up to the fallen Genome.<p>

"That was quite the romp," he said, as he approaced the fallen Genome. "Too bad it ended so soon, eh?"

Kuja didn't have any breath left to shout. He glared at the Emperor, and then closed his eyes.

"Giving up already?" Ultimecia asked, snickering.

"I accept my fate," Kuja replied. "But can you accept your's?"

"You don't actually think that those so called 'heroes' can defeat us, do you?" the Emperor mocked.

"They've done a splendid job, so far," Kuja replied, drily.

The Emperor smiled cruelly. "Well then," he said, "I suppose we'll be seeing you in hell." He raised his staff and brought it down.

"AIIIIIIIIIYYYYEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Kefka ran by, screaming like a small child. The out outburst surprised the other villains, ceasing the Emperor from dealing the coupe de grace to Kuja. "What on earth-?" the monarch began. They turned in the direction he had run from.

There, was Terra. Her form was now as white as snow, and glowing in brilliant violet light. Her hair was wild and unkempt like the feathers of a beautiful bird of prey, and her eyes were filled with contempt and fury, emotions she rarely displayed. She was walking over to them. Energy crackled from her head to toe, and her eyes were filled with unrestrained fury.

"What happened to her!?" demanded Mateus, angrily.

Kefka peeked out from Garland. "She's turned into her esper-form!" he hissed. "She's super strong! She has a thousand and one ways to kill us, and nine hundred and seventy two of them really hurt!"

Ultimecia rolled her eyes. "How powerful could that little brat possibly-?"

She was cut off when a blasts of fire the size of a Chocobo engulfed her, surprising the other villains. The Time Witch managed to eek out a tiny scream before the roar of the fire drowned her voice out, and when they flames cleared, Ultimecia's lower body fell to the ground, her entire torso having been vaporized. What was left of her faded away, back to chaos to be revived. **(A/N: Terra wins. FATALITY.)**

Kefka ducked behind Garland. "I prefer quick deaths, thank you!" he squealed, before running away.

Terra raised her hand and clenched her fist. A powerful Ultima Spell dropped on Kefka. The Jester screamed as the immense magical force disintegrated him.

The Emperor blinked, and then stared at the dumbfounded Warriors of Chaos. Even Cloud of Darkness looked shaken. "Well don't just stand there!" he shouted. "Get her!"

The Warriors tossed Kuja aside, and charged at the esper kin.

Terra just smirked.

* * *

><p>Kuja blinked as he saw Garland get roughly thrown against the wall, smashing the metal like it was cardboard. Terra, the timid little woman, was now destorying the tower.<p>

It would be impressive, if Kuja wasn't still bleeding on the floor of said tower.

The Genome began to crawl away, grunting in pain as he dragged himself on the floor. He groaned in pain as he turned around. Terra had broken Jecht's sword like a toothpick. Part of Kuja wanted to stay behind and help, but seeing as how Terra had already destroyed two Warriors of Chaos with ease, he probably should stay out of it.

He turned around again and found himself staring three pairs of boots.

Kuja looked up and found Zidane, Bartz and the youth known as the Onion Knight looking down upon him.

Kuja looked from one, to the other. "Well," he said. "You took your time."

"Kuja," Zidane said, staring down at his older brother. "Where's Terra?"

"Yeah!" Onion Knight demanded, not bothering to show any restraint to who he saw as a foe. "Where is she?"

Jecht grunted in pain as he flew overhead, smashing into the wall. "No way..." he muttered, as he faded away, vanishing before hitting the ground.

"I think she's over there," Bartz said, pointing to the glowing girl, who was blasting fire at Cloud of Darkness.

"Brilliant deduction," Kuja said. He looked at the three younger men. "Well?" he asked. "Aren't you going to help me up?"

Zidane rolled his eyes, but helped his brother stand. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I was being killed, and she didn't like it," Kuja said. "She started glowing like that, and now she's winning the war alone."

"She's in her esper form!" said Onion Knight. "We need to stop her! If she loses control, she could destroy everyone!"

"Joy," Kuja muttered gravely. "I suppose you have a plan?"

Before Onion Knight could answer, he heard a female voice screaming. Terra was tearing Cloud of Darkness in half. All four young men winced as a loud "SNAP!" filled the air, followed by a tiny squeak. "Uh..." the child hero stammered. "You see... I don't fight anyone I don't think I can beat..."

Bartz winced as what was left of the Cloud of Darkness faded away. "Yeesh!" he exclaimed.

"I like strong women, but this is ridiculous!" Zidane muttered. He shook his head, remembering that freaky, glowing thing or not, Terra was their friend. "But we can't give up now!"

"Right!" Bartz said.

Onion Knight nodded. "Let's do it!" he said, drawing his sword.

"I'm so glad I have your support," Kuja said.

"Who said you could come along!" demanded Onion Knight.

"I did," Kuja replied. "Children should learn to be silent."

Onion Knight's face turned red, and he began to argue with Kuja.

* * *

><p>Mateus felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on ends as Terra threw a massive fireball at him. <em>This girl-? <em>he thought. _How is this possible?_

He leaped aside and let Garland have a turn at the girl, but her magic easily countered his sword blows. This wasn't turning out as he planned.

"She's stronger than she looks."

Fuming, Mateus turned to see Golbez, standing in the corner with his arms folded as if nothing was happening. "You!" he hissed. "Where have you been? We're being slaughtered while you sulk in the shadows?"

"I chose my own battles," Golbez replied. "Order a retreat."

"What?" Mateus fumed. "We are stronger than she is! We will not fall back!"

Mateus turned to see Terra running Sephiroth through with his own sword. He paled. "Very well!" he snapped. "Retreat!" he ordered the surviving Warriors of Chaos.

Garland took off, and Exdeath teleported away. Mateus opened a portal and walked inside, still fuming. "You have not seen the last of me, traitor! You as well, esperkin!" he shouted, before vanishing.

Golbez smiled underneath his mask. "Don't make promises you cannot keep, your highness," he remarked, teleporting away.

* * *

><p>"Don't think you can call the shots, just because you're older!" Onion Knight shouted.<p>

"If I don't, you certainly shall!" snapped Kuja. "Heaven help us if you're giving the orders!"

"I'm twice the commander you are!" growled Onion Knight in retaliation.

Kuja growled. "If you do not shut up right now, I'll-!"

"Hey!" Bartz shouted. "Guys, the baddies are falling back!"

Kuja and Onion Knight turned to see Terra marching towards them. She didn't look happy.

"Oh, no," Onion knight said. "She's lost control! Guys, we need to get her to calm down!"

Terra roared, lost in her rage. She snarled like a feral beast as she approached the boys, forming a fireball in her clawed hands.

Zidane shot forward, sheathing his blades and holding up his hands to show that he meant no harm. "Terra!" he shouted. "We're your friends, remember?"

Terra roared in anger as she tossed the fully charged spell at them.

Zidane screamed and ducked under neath the attack, just dodging it. "Bartz!" he said. "You were, uh, always better with words..."

Bartz ran forward. "Terra!" he shouted. "Don't you remember us! We're your friends! We help each other, right?"

The wanderer was forced to dodge another fireball. "She won't listen!"

Onion Knight scowled. "Then... then we'll have to knock her out! The only way to calm her down is for her to sleep!"

Kuja stared incredulously at the boy. "You cannot be serious."

Onion Knight gritted his teeth. "I didn't ask for your opinion! Alright guys, let's go!"

The trio charged at Terra, who responded with large bursts of fire. They ducked, dodged an weaved as the esperkin attacked them, intent to kill. The heroes shot towards her, struggling to land a blow and stun her. Sadly, the esperkin was easily able to dodge and counter their attacks and counter with her own, adding powerful Holy spells to her arsenal.

Bartz was the first to fall. He was larger and slower than the other two, and was also more reckless. A powerful Holy spell struck him, tossing him into a wall with a pained grunt.

Zidane was next. He had managed to weave around Terra and pounced on her from behind, but received a Thundaga for his troubles. He flew to the ground, groaning in pain as Onion Knight landed on top of him, the boy's own assault failed as well.

Terra growled at the fallen heroes and raised her arms, preparing an Ultima spell.

"Terra!"

The esperkin whirled angrily to face Kuja, who was struggling to move towards her. Her eyes flashed with rage and she raised her hands, fire erupting fromher palms.

Kuja growled. "Oh, dear, you mean to fight me, do you?" he snarled. "The scared little girl is gone now, I see."

Terra roared with fury as she tossed another fireball. Kuja growled as he raised his hands, unleashing a spell of his own. The two magical attacks smashed into each other, destroying them both.

Snarling, Kuja shot forward through the smoke, wrapping his arms around Terra. The girl struggled to break free, roaring angrily.

Then, Kuja drew his face to her's, surprising her. She froze up, not knowing what he was doing.

Kuja smiled, and then...

Snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Blue sparks shot into her face, and Terra's eyes rolled back into her head. The girl collapsed into Kuja's arms, fast asleep. Her esper form vanished, leaving her out-cold in Kuja's arms.

Onion Knight managed to pry himself off of the floor. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Kuja sighed. "Just a sleeping spell," he said. He turned to the heroes. "What did you think I was going to do?"

Zidane coughed awkwardly. "Nothing..."

Bartz nodded. "Yeah, what he said."

Onion Knight looked away.

"What?" demanded Kuja. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"Uh..." was the collective reply.

"Ugh... What...?"

Terra's eyes slowly flickered open, confusion in her pupils. "Kuja?"

"Terra!" shouted Onion Knight. "Are you okay?"

Terra gronaed and rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"Oh, we managed to defeat the Warriors of Chaos," Kuja lied casually. "You got knocked out, my dear."

Terra didn't look like she was believing it. "Oh... Well, I'm glad to see... you're okay."

Kuja smiled. "As am I, my dear."

Then, he passed out, surprising the heroes. "Hey!" Zidane said. "Don't die on us! Wake up!"

Kuja mentally sighed as consciousness escaped him. _Oh, let me sleep. I'm tired._

The last thing he saw was Terra's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, an update! Of course, I'm not sure if anyone is reading this now...<strong>

**Ah, writing Terra Mortal Kombating the Warriors of Chaos was immensely satisfying. Best part of the chapter.**

**What do you think Kuja was going to do to Terra ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, here we are, back again! I, Coli Chibi the Goblin Lord, greet ye. Welcome back to this humble little story called Birds of a Feather, my special little Kuja/Terra fanfic. Last time, Kuja and Terra managed to escape from the Warriors of Chaos, after Terra fatalitied the lot of them. Now, Kuja and Terra, along with Zidane, Bartz and Onion Knight (lamearse name, I know) go back to meet the Warriors of Cosmos.**

**While I'm here, I have good news! A fellow author named Pink Nymphetaime has created her own Kuja/Terra stories! The cause is spreading! Maybe we should make a club: the "Kuja doesn't have to be in slash fics club"! Make more of these fics, everyone! Support her storyies and read both of them! We need more Kuja/Terra, so keep it up! We need more Kuja/Terra! (Or you could do Kuja with Yuna or Tifa, but those wouldn't make as much sense in my mind, y'know?)**

**So, what will happen in this chapter?**

**Find out now, my friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmos' Sanctuary<strong>

* * *

><p>Squall Leonhart managed to effectively voice everyone's mindset in seven simple words: "You have got to be kidding me."<p>

Terra, Onion Knight, Zidane and Bartz had returned... with Kuja, Warrior of Chaos and infamous manipulator and narciccist. Oh, and that wasn't the best part. They wanted Kuja - their enemy - to actually join them in the war against Chaos and his minions.

Words fail.

"No, I'm not kidding," said Terra, honestly. "Kuja saved me. I think he deserves a chance."

"I think you're out of your mind," Squall replied. The other Warriors of Cosmos, Cecil, the Warrior of Light, Firion, Cloud, and Tidus felt equally uneasy with the idea. Kuja was probably the least trustworthy of all the Warriors of Chaos (except for the Emperor and Ultimecia... and Kefka, and Garland, and Exdeath... the list goes on) and his very vain attitude wasn't exactly befitting of a guardian of order. Besides that, they weren't just handing out little inventations to anyone who wanted to join them.

"We cannot trust him so easily," said the Warrior of Light. The nameless warrior distrusted the actor easily; he distrusted all the villains.

"He saved my life!" Terra said, desperately. "Hasn't that proven his intentions are good and his mindset reformed?"

"It still could be a trap," said Squall, glaring at Kuja. The mage barely payed him any mind. His eyes were closed and his mouth neither smiling nor frowning. Kuja was an absolute mess. Dried blood covered his clothing and skin, his hair was a mess and his clothes were badly torn. The mage barely seemed to notice this, as he awaited for the Warriors of Cosmos to decide his fate.

"It seems too good to be true," said Cloud, quietly. The swordsman had a bad habit of being too quiet, even when discussing important things like this.

"If he is the enemy, then he is not to be trusted," said Firion.

"But he isn't the enemy anymore!" Terra insisted. "We should give him a chance!"

"If Kefka asked to join us, would you let him?" asked Cloud.

"That's different!" Terra protested.

"How so?" Squall asked.

"Kuja isn't insane!" Terra said.

"You don't know that," Squall said. "None of us have many memories of our homeworlds, right? So how do we know if Kuja is insane or not?"

Kuja listened to the girl argue in his favor, and the other men argue against him. Deep down, he was feeling a little afraid. If the Warriors of Light decided that they didn't want him on their team, he'd either get killed by them, or be banished, and then probably get killed by his former allies. And, if he managed to escape them, he'd be alone and spend the rest of his days hiding in fear.

Neither sounded particularly appealling.

He simply stood there and listened to Terra argue for him, while Squall argued against it. The girl seemed to trust him. A little foolish, but flattering, nontheless. Zidane somehow trusted him as well. Perhaps it was because Terra did and he wanted to impress her (Kuja felt a pang of jealously, but ignored it) or perhaps it was because he trusted him for whatever reason. Bartz was for keeping him around too, but that was probably because Zidane wanted Kuja around. Bartz was Zidane's best friend, so if Zidane wanted something, Bartz would likely be for it as well. Onion Knight was also for Kuja joining up, but likely only because Terra was for it. The brat seemed to have a crush on her. How delightfully pitiful.

"He's a good person!"

"He's with Chaos."

"He was being manipulated!"

"That didn't stop him from trying to kill Zidane before."

"So? Golbez attacked Bartz and Onion Knight before, but you never complain that Cecil trusts him!"

Cecil stiffened, but said nothing.

"Golbez hasn't tried to join up with us. He stays over there, where he belongs."

"You don't get to choose who belongs where!"

"Excuse me," a female voice said.

Terra and Squall didn't listen. "He need to leave before anyone gets hurt or killed."

"He can stay if he wants to!"

"Excuse me."

"You're being an idiot."

"I'm being merciful!"

"QUIET!"

The Warrior of Light's outburst startled the Warriors of Cosmos. The nameless hero glared at the group, before turning and bowing his head. "You have their attention, milady."

Cosmos, guardian of order, smiled. "Thank you," she said to the Warrior of Light. She turned back to the group, staring at them for a second, and then to Kuja, who had opened his eyes. "Kuja was once an enemy. But, if what Terra says is true, he has been manipulated in the past, and did want to join us." She sighed. "I cannot sense any ill-will from him... But I will not allow a warrior among you if you do not wish for his presence. We shall have a vote. All those for Kuja leaving?"

Squall raised his hand without hesitation. Tidus, not willing to trust anyone who might have a connection with his hated old man, raised his hand as well. Lastly, Firion slowly raised his hand, the rebel not wanting to be betrayed.

"All those for Kuja remaining?" Cosmos asked.

Terra raised her hand quickly, followed by Onion Knight, Zidane, Bartz, Cecil, and surprisingly enough, Cloud. The Warrior of Light, having full trust in Cosmos, raised his hand as well.

Cosmos nodded. "Seven ayes and three nays. The ayes have it." She turned to Kuja. "I welcome you, Kuja, to our ranks."

Kuja smiled and bowed. "Tis an honor, milady."

* * *

><p><strong>Old Chaos Shrine<strong>

* * *

><p>To say that Emperor Mateus was in a foul mood would be a gross understatement.<p>

The moment that they had arrived back at home-base the Emperor flew into a tantrum to top all tantrums. He destroyed every pillar, every statue, and anyone foolish enough to get close to him. Ultimecia had tried to talk some sense into him, and got a nice face full of Flare for her efforts. Not that it really mattered. Chaos could just keep reviving her. Kefka was in an equally bad mood, hopping around the room with an actual frown on his face, angry that Kuja had stolen his "toy". Ultimately, he went off to where ever, to simmer down (and likely find some Moggles to torture.)

Still, the Emperor was quite angry. He was fuming over Kuja's betrayal, and their defeat- his defeat -at his unworthy hands. It was infuriating to him.

So, the golden armored monarch, after destroying Ultimecia and nearly getting smashed by Jecht, was currently fuming outside of the temple. Kuja had betrayed him, and such an attrocity would not stand. It was not fitting, for the Emperor to lose. Especially against an inferior warrior in the battle of the gods.

So, he stood there, alone and angry, his hand trembling as he clutched his staff.

"You seem to be taking this well," a deep voice said.

The Emperor whirled to see Golbez. "What do you want, _traitor_?" he snarled.

Golbez was silent.

"Oh, don't play coy with me!" the Emperor commanded. "I know all about your dear little brother, and how you are connected to those blasted so-called _heroes_!"

"You think I am the one who allowed Kuja to escape?" Golbez said, calmly.

The Emperor growled. "It would not surprise me."

Golbez folded his arms, standing next to the monarch. "Do not be a fool," he said. "My allegence is not with Cosmos. My allegence is... with the end of this all. My brother is all I truely care about. Kuja is of no concern to me."

Mateus rolled his eyes. "You have such great power, and yet you waste it upon others?" he asked. "How pitiful. Why Chaos summoned you of all people is beyond me."

Golbez nodded. "It it better than struggling to gain worthless power," he said.

"Worthless?" the Emperor said. "Becoming a god and ruling over all is worthless? I have a feeling we have very different ideals on what is worthless and not."

"The life of a god is a lonely one, is it not?" Golbez asked. "Before Cosmos began this war with Chaos, she had no one with her. She was all alone. And when this ends, Chaos shall be all alone. All they have is power. All you would have is your power. No friends, no family."

Mateus laughed. "I don't need such trifling things," he said. "Friends and families are but trifling, momentary distractions. They won't last long at all. War, hunger, starvation, banishment... Even time is against them, and you." He shook his head. "People do not last. They do not need family. Nor friends. But what people do need is a ruler. People are fools when they are left to be; destroying each other and their planet, and their precious family and friends. They are too foolish and violent to be left alone. They need guidance from a more powerful being. Like me, for example." He smiled to himself. "The universe _needs_ someone like me. Someone to keep things orderly, to be the leader they need, even if they do not want me. And I'm afraid your precious 'family' and 'friends' would either get in my way or try to take my power for their own."

Golbez shook his head. "You truely do believe that, don't you?"

Mateus laughed drily. "Didn't you, once? After all, Chaos summoned you for a reason. He would have left you if you hadn't commited some act of so called 'evil'."

"Perhaps. But I have learned from my mistakes, something you seem incapable of doing," Golbez replied smoothly.

The Emperor growled. "Why don't you go bother Sephiroth about his god complex and leave me alone?" He turned away. "I'm sure he'd love to hear of family and friends."

He was silent for a moment after that. So was Golbez Finally, the warlock spoke once more: "Ultimecia is going to be angry," he said, gesturing to the blackened spot on the floor where the witch had been standing.

Mateus rolled his eyes. "I could care less about what that witch feels. She is just a pawn, to Chaos and to me!"

"I figured as much," Golbez replied. "But Kuja was but a pawn too. Can it truely be so simple, to defy fate, to spit in the face of one's own destiny?"

Mateus growled. "If that brat thinks he can escape..."

"He won't," Golbez said. "He will cease to exist, very soon."

Mateus looked up. "How can you be so sure?" he demanded.

"Cosmos made only ten crystals, for her heroes," Golbez said. "There is no eleventh crystal. When Cosmos dies..."

"...So does the traitor," finished Mateus, feeling a small smile cross his lips.

Golbez sighed and nodded. "I... believe I may actually miss him. He was an egotist, and a fool... But it would seem his heart was in the right place after all." He shook his head. "But sorrow is useless now."

"So it is," the Emperor said, smugly. "Soon, I shall be rid of both Cosmos and Kuja in one, quick stroke. The time for my reign is coming, now faster than before!" he laughed.

Golbez nodded. "Correct. So please, act your age." And with that, Golbez walked off, leaving the smirking Emperor to gloat.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmos' Sanctuary<strong>

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over the sanctuary. The heroes who remained there, those who had collected their crystals already, sat around their campsite, sleeping the night away. The entire evening had been nothing but glaring. All the heroes who hadn't voted for Kuja had glared at him for the entire evening. Kuja felt a bit angry at them, but understood why they were so angry with him. And he couldn't expect them to be so accepting of him on the first night. Hopefully, with time, they wouldn't mind him as much.<p>

Terra hadn't left his side since they had arrived. She had been next to him, talking to him, laughing with him and forcing him to eat. Kuja hadn't been too hungry when he had seen the stale bread that he was expected to eat.

Now, night had fallen, and Terra was fast asleep. All the heroes were sleeping, on the small patch of dry ground in the sanctuary. The esperkin was clutching his arm as she lightly snored, fast asleep. Kuja lightly smiled as the girl clutched his arm like a blanket. She must've been very cold.

Unfortunately, so was Kuja. The sanctuary was freezing, and his outfit wasn't helping. The genome shivered as he rubbed his arms together. He was begining to regret his choice of attire (even if it did better display his natural beauty). He was freezing. He was begining to wish that he was wearing a warm leather jacket like Squall's.

Kuja stood up and shook his arms, yawning. Maybe a walk would help him warm up. He gave one last glance to Terra, who was still fast asleep. "Mmm... Moogle stole my cake..." she muttered.

Kuja raised an eyebrow at the girl, before turning away and walking off. He walked past Bartz and Zidane, who had fallen asleep playing a game of cards. Onion Knight was curled up next to Terra, Firion was slouched over with Cloud by the dying fire, and Squall had fallen asleep after glaring at Kuja for about an hour. Kuja walked as quietly as he could past them, before departing to the sanctuary, his feet sloshing in the shallow water.

He walked away quietly from the little camp, his quiet footsteps never rousing the Warriors of Cosmos. He walked through the dark sanctuary, alone and solitary.

Until...

"You should be resting."

Kuja didn't need to turn around to recognize Cosmos' voice. "So should you, with all due respect."

"I came to see you," Cosmos said. "I wish to speak with you."

"About my intentions?" asked Kuja. "Did you not tell your warriors that I was honest in my attempt to join."

"I did. They are." Cosmos stepped foward, walking towards the genome. "I just want to talk to you... About that which is to come."

"Ah, yes," said Kuja. "That which is to come. I know all about that."

"You do?"

"Yes," said Kuja. "I know about what's coming... About you and Chaos... About what you're planning."

Cosmos stopped walking towards him.

"I know about your plan to sacrifice yourself," Kuja continued, casting his eyes back to the warrior's camp to make sure they hadn't overheard. "I know that you're going to die."

Cosmos nodded. "I am," she said, a light touch of fear evident in her voice.

Kuja turned to face the goddess. "_Why?"_

Cosmos sighed. "Thirteen cycles," she said. "This war has been going on for thirteen cycles. Memories, freedom, light... all of these are being lost to Discord. Fary too many have given up their freedom so that the Warriors may still fight. Why should I not do the same?"

"Because you don't have to," Kuja said, plainly.

"It's not what I have to do," said Cosmos. "It's what I need to do. The Warriors need to know despair - true despair - before they can overcome it. My death... is not something that can be avoided."

Kuja said nothing. What could he say? Cosmos had made her choice herself.

"Will you tell the others?"

Kuja raised an eyebrow, finally able to say something. "Shouldn't I? After all, honesty is the best policy."

Cosmos shook her head. "Please, don't," she begged. Kuja felt lightly amused, as well as surprised. There was a good, begging _him _of all people. The wonders never cease.

"Please," Cosmos repeated. "If you tell them, then they won't go and find the crystals. They won't survive."

"I know," said Kuja, calmly. "I won't tell them."

Cosmos was quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "Kuja, you do realize what this means?"

Kuja didn't reply.

"I made ten crystals for these heroes," she said. "No more, no less. There is no elenventh crystal. Kuja, if they do find their crystals..."

"I'll fade away. Just like they would without their own crystals," Kuja replied, morosely.

Cosmos nodded. "I'm sorry," she said, sorrowfully.

Kuja sighed. "I know..." Looked back to the goddess. "You have accepted your fate... perhaps the time has come for me to accept mine. Besides..." he added, looking back to the camp. He saw Terra, who refused to leave him. He saw Zidane and Bartz, who had defended him. "I think I found something living for. And something worth dying for."

Cosmos nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry."

Kuja nodded. "I know."

Cosmos turned away. "I'll leave you alone now," she said. "I need to prepare for my part."

"As do I," Kuja said, walking back to camp.

"Good-bye."

"Farewell."

Wordlessly, Kuja returned to camp.

* * *

><p>Terra's blue eyes slowly flickered open as the moonlight slowly shone down on her face. She yawned as she woke up.<p>

Kuja was sitting next to her, his eyes open and his hand on his chin, deep in thought as he sat in the moonlit night.

Terra tugged on his sleeve, earning a glance from the silver haired mage. "Hello."

"Hello yourself."

"Why are you up?" Terra asked. "You're still too weak. You need your rest."

Kuja chuckled. "I'm fine, dear," he said.

"You still need sleep!" Terra insisted. "Lay down," she ordered.

Kuja still laughed to himself. "Yes, ma'am," he said, leaning back into his thin mat. Yeesh, you'd think a goddess could produce better beds. He yawned quietly. "I've been needing some sleep anyway," he said.

"How're your injuries?" Terra asked, concerned.

"They are fine," he said. "I see you got a new cape."

Terra nodded. "Blood stains on the garbs of a mage would hardly do," she said, mimicking Kuja's sophisticated tone of voice.

Kuja raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled nontheless. "A good sense of humor," he said, closing his eyes. He sighed.

Terra blinked. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem... sad."

"I am, a little," he said. "A lot has happened, as of late."

"Do you miss... them?" Terra asked.

Kuja laughed. "Like I'd miss a skin-rash," he said. "Why would I? Glares and distrustful words are far better than the abuse those morons like to inflict on me."

Terra nodded. "They'll come after you," she said.

"So it would seem," he said. "Thankfully, we currently outnumber them by one. Besides, what have I to fear when you have my back."

Terra looked away. "Me."

Kuja rasied an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did I go esper?" asked Terra. "And I want the truth. I need to know."

Kuja sighed. "You... did. To protect me."

"Did I attack you?"

Kuja nodded. "Once."

"Did I attack the others?"

"..."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes."

Terra leaned back into her mat, looking devestated. "I did it again."

"You did it to save me," Kuja said. "I'm quite grateful for that."

"I almost killed you," Terra said. Her eyes were getting watery. "Everytime I fight..."

"You seem to keep forgetting that you saved my life," Kuja reminded her, taking her hand. "And, you defeated those barbarians single handedly. They'll be off licking their wounds for a while, giving you ample time for your friends to find their crystals."

Terra shivered. "What if I... hurt anyone else? I don't want to hurt my friends!"

"You won't," Kuja said.

"But what if I _do?_" Terra insisted. "If I hurt them... how could I live with it?"

Kuja rolled his eyes. What was it with heroes and their insecurities? "Very well," he said. "Let's make a deal, hmm? If I protect you from yourself, you can protect me. Sound fair?"

Terra blinked. "What?"

"I know you can defend yourself, and others," Kuja said, folding his hands. "And we've already established that I can immobilize you and return you to normal. All we have to do is protect each other." He paused, and then added, "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but that is what 'friends' do, correct?"

Terra slowly nodded. "Yes. It is."

Kuja nodded, yawning. "Good. Now, I must retire." He leaned back down onto his mat and closed his eyes.

Terra closed her own eyes and leaned down into her mat. Before she could sleep, the sound of shivering and chattering teeth caught her ears. She turned to Kuja, struggling to keep warm in his feeble cot.

"You really should wear more clothing," said Terra, almost in a teasing tone.

Kuja rolled his eyes. "So I've noticed," he huffed.

Terra scootched over to Kuja and drapped her cape over him like a blanket. "Better?" she asked.

Kuja slowly smiled. His fingers gently rubbed against the girl's arm, under the blanket. "Much."

"Good." Terra turned away and yawned. "Let's go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Kuja nodded. "As you wish, canary."

And so, the traitor and the esperkin, slept together. The moon silently watched down upon them. As did a goddess, sadly and quietly. The two had become close, in such a short time. Too close.

Cosmos turned away. One sacrifice was one thing. But two was cruel and unusual. Kuja had risked his life to get here, only to spend it for the others.

Cosmos sat down on her chair.

"His intentions are truely pure?" a voice asked.

Cosmos nodded. "They are."

"And, he knows what this shall cost him?"

"He does."

"He is brave, for one so... strange."

"Yes, he is."

"So, your plan shall proceed, as expected?"

"It shall. My sacrifice is something that cannot be avoided. But Kuja's..."

"Kuja's sacrifice shall not be in vain," the voice reassured. "Nor shall your own. The ones you have chosen shall see to that."

Cosmos leaned back into her chair. "You're right," she said. "For them to truely defeat the darkness... they must know true dispair. All of them."

"They can end this," the voice said. "They can end this forever."

Cosmos closed her eyes. "Yes they can." She looked over to Kuja and Terra, fast asleep in their camp. "They can, and they will," she said. "May they enjoy their time together. Before it ends.

The goddess closed her eyes, before joining the others in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE.<strong>

**DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE.**

**HAHAHAHA!**

**Ahem...**

**Well, there it is, the end of the story! Kinda bittersweet, huh? Kuja and Terra are finally safe, but, alas, their time will end when Kuja vanishes when Cosmos dies. Still, one of the main lessons of FF9 was that even if you don't live forever, you still have your friends and loved ones while you're alive. Well, Kuja and Terra didn't kiss, but they've only known each other for a few days, and I didn't want to rush things. I might do a sequel to this, and I might not. If you want to do the sequel, feel free to ask and I'll consider it!**

**Until then, the end! See ya!**


End file.
